As the imaging apparatus, the shake correction method, and the shake correction device, there are those disclosed in the publications as follows.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-72592, JP-A 5-72593, JP-A 5-207358, JP-A 6-67246, JP-A 7-98468, JP-A 7-240932, JP-A 7-287268, JP-A 10-191147, JP-A 11-187309, JP-A 2000-13670, Japanese Patent No. 2579035, and Japanese Patent No. 2752073.
This invention has been achieved by improving the image pickup devices, the shake correction methods, and the shake correction devices described in the publications.